3 IN 1
by Amee Shim
Summary: Menikahi Jung Yunho artinya menikahi Jung Yoochun dan Jung Changmin secara bersamaan. Yunjae, Chunjae, Minjae. BL
1. Chapter 1

**3 IN 1**

chapter1

created by **Amee**

.

.

.

Aku Kim Jaejoong. Kau boleh mencaci atau memakiku sepuas yang kau mau. Aku tahu, aku bukanlah pria baik-baik yang setia dan senang melindungi wanitanya. Aku hanya seseorang yang tidak ingin terikat pada komitmen sebelum aku sendiri yang membutuhkannya. Selama 20 tahun kehidupanku, aku belum pernah sekalipun menjalani suatu hubungan, hanya one night stand dengan wanita yang berbeda-beda setiap malamnya.

Kau percaya akan keberadaan karma di dunia ini? Jika kau menjawab ya, maka kau harus bergabung denganku karena aku juga mempercayainya. Seperti yang kau dengar sebelumnya aku belum pernah menjalani hubungan dengan siapapun, dan gilanya, kali ini aku menyutujui perjodohan gila yang diajukan oleh kedua orangtuaku. Kau dengar itu? Perjodohan gila, kenapa? Karena aku dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang bergender sama denganku, pria, dan akulah yang harus berperan sebagai wanita di sini. Oke, aku memberikan kebebasan untuk kalian jika ingin menertawakanku, aku berjanji tidak akan marah. Mungkin ini karmaku.

Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi sekarang. Aku memang sudah gila menyetujui hal ini. Yang aku pikirkan saat itu adalah, bahwa 'dia' adalah sosok yang begitu memesona, auranya memancar dengan kuat sampai aku merasa silau dibuatnya. Tuhan, mungkin aku sudah benar-benar gila sekarang. Aku tidak pernah tahu, jika keputusanku menerima perjodohan gila ini dapat membawaku pada kehidupan yang jauh lebih gila lagi. Ini ceritaku.

****weirdo****

Aku Kim Jaejoong, maksudku Jung Jaejoong—karena beberapa saat yang lalu aku telah sah menjadi istri seorang Jung Yunho.

Jam sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam. Aku menyelonjorkan kakiku begitu pesta pernikahan usai, mengabaikan Yunho yang menatap khawatir di samping kananku. Aku mengeluh pelan ketika ia tidak melakukan apapun dan justru pergi meninggalkanku.

"Sial," umpatku pelan.

Sesuatu yang dingin menempel di pipi kiriku, dengan gerakan yang lambat aku menoleh, dan mendapati Yunho tengah tersenyum padaku dengan segelas soda di tangannya.

"Minumlah dulu, aku tahu kau lelah," katanya sambil membelai rambut auburnku.

"Terimakasih, Yunnie," aku segera menyambar gelas tersebut dan meminumnya dalam satu tegukan besar hingga hampir tersedak. Yunnie? Bodoh sekali, umpatku dalam hati. Kenapa aku berkata seperti itu. Ini memalukan.

Dari sudut mataku, aku mengintip Yunho yang ternyata tengah tersenyum padaku. Dia tampan. Dan dalam sekejap mata bibirnya telah menempel di pipiku. Lembut.

Dia meraih gelas di tanganku dan memindahkannya ke tempat lain. Matanya menatap kedua bola mataku dalam-dalam, sampai aku merasa tak ada lagi kesempatan untuk berkedip. Tuhan, kenapa wajahnya begitu dekat denganku sekarang, aku tak menyadarinya sampai aku merasa sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirku.

"Hyungdeul, chukkae!" teriak seseorang, mengintrupsi keintimanku.

Oke, aku ralat, maksudku ada dua orang yang mengintrupsi keintimanku. Keduanya tampan, keduanya elegan, dan keduanya memesona. Aku belum pernah bertemu keduanya sebelum ini, hanya sekali melihat mereka di foto yang ditunjukan Eomma, dan dari situ aku ingat bahwa mereka adalah adik Yunho, sayangnya aku tidak ingat siapa. Salahkan mereka berdua yang baru saja tiba.

"Joongie," bisik Yunho di telingaku, dan bulu kudukku meremang seketika. Sepertinya hormon di dalam tubuhku langsung bekerja hanya dengan mendengar suaranya. Ini gila. "Mereka adikku, itu Yoochun, dan yang itu Changmin," tunjuknya memperkenalkan mereka.

"Aa.. aku ingat Eomma pernah mengatakannya padaku," aku mengangguk.

Changmin berlari memelukku. "Hyung, senang melihatmu menikah dengan Yunho Hyung, aku harap kau bisa memasak,"

"Tentu aku bisa memasak,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Changmin antusias.

"Tentu saja, bahkan rasanya bisa disetarakan dengan masakan cheff terkenal di Korea,"

"Joongie, jangan terlalu memanjakannya, dia itu monster makanan, setan kecil di rumah ini," Yunho tersenyum yang kemudian berubah menjadi tawa membahana begitu mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari Changmin.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Jung, Hyung. Semoga kau kerasan tinggal bersama kami," ujar Yoochun dengan suara rendahnya. Dan dia mencium pipi kananku kemudian berlalu.

Aku melirik sekilas pada Yunho yang sepertinya biasa saja, tidak ada ekspresi asing yang diperlihatkannya. Mungkin memang itulah cara keluarga Jung memperlakukan anggota baru keluarga mereka. Aku menghela nafas.

Aku mengintip jam tanganku sekilas sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraanku dengan Yunho, lima menit lagi tepat tengah malam. Ruangan ini sudah hampir sepi sempurna, semua tamu undangan telah pulang hampir dua jam yang lalu, hanya tinggal beberapa pekerja yang tengah membereskan sisa-sisa pesta.

"Kau tidak ingin memelukku?" tanya Yunho yang segera kubalas dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tidakkah dia tahu aku benar-benar sangat menginginkannya.

"Aku.." tanpa menunggu jawabanku Yunho segera menarikku ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yun"

Dan untuk kali kedua, bibir kami kembali bersentuhan. Hanya kecupan ringan pada awalnya yang kemudian berkembang menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang terasa manis. Dia mengulum bibir atasku, dan aku melakukan hal yang sama pada bibir bawahnya, sesekali berusaha memainkan lidah hingga tercipta bunyi-bunyi khas. Aku berusaha mendominasi permainan seperti yang selalu aku lakukan pada wanita-wanita di luar sana, namun aku gagal, Yunho lebih hebat daripada yang aku bayangkan.

"Bisakah kalian segera berpindah tempat ke dalam kamar di sebelah sana, aku tidak ingin keintimanku dengan game terbaruku rusak karena suara-suara yang akan segera kalian ciptakan," ujar Changmin sinis. Pemuda itu memeragakannya dengan gaya dan intonasi yang sama seperti pelayan kafe, sangat menggemaskan.

Yunho tersenyum. "Baiklah, dengan senang hati akan aku laksanakan,"

Yunho menarikku dalam sekali hentakan ke dalam pelukannya. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya, karena begitu aku tersadar, Yunho sudah melumat bibirku dengan rakus—sesekali menggitnya hingga aku harus mengeram tertahan, sambil membawaku secara bridal style dalam pelukannya.

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas kasur secara perlahan, seolah aku adalah barang pecah belah yang mudah rapuh. Sungguh aneh rasanya diperlakukan seperti ini, karena biasanya aku yang memperlakukan pasanganku seperti ini.

Yunho kembali menerjangku, melumatku hingga tak ada lagi celah bagiku untuk membalasnya. Ia ada di atas tubuhku sekarang. Ia menggunakan kedua sikutnya untuk menahan tubuhnya yang besar. Ciuman panas itu terus berlangsung, hingga sesak menuntut kami untuk menyudahinya.

Ia berpindah pada leher putihku, mengecupinya dengan gerakan seduktif, dan bergerak perlahan menuju telinga kananku, membisikan kata-kata yang terlalu mendesah hingga sulit kupahami. Menjilat telingaku perlahan dan memainkan lidahnya di sana, membuatku bergidik dan melenguh tertahan.

Seolah ingin membuat suatu lintasan, dengan lidahnya Yunho membuat rute dari telinga menuju leher. Berhenti sejenak ketika melewati jakunku, memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya bulat-bulat, kemudian kembali berjalan, diakhiri membuat sebuah kissmark di pangkal leher kananku.

"Aahnn..," Aku tidak bisa menahan desahanku.

Yunho menghentikn aktifitasnya, dan aku sedikit kecewa karenanya. Namun, melihat gerakannya yang berusaha mebuka kemejnya sendiri, membuatku kembali bersemangat. Aku mengamati Yunho yang terduduk di tepi ranjang dengan tubuh yang sudah setengah telanjang.

"Yunh," gumamku pelan namun tetap terdengar olehnya.

"Iya, Jae. Ada apa? Kau begitu merindukanku hingga memanggilku dengan suara mendesah seperti itu?" jawab Yunho sambil kembali ke atasku dan menelanjangi tubuhku.

"Bukan, aku hanya senang melihat itu," tunjukku pada sebuah lampu akuarium berukuran besar.

"Itu milik Yoochun sebenarnya,"

"Kau mengambilnya? Kekanak-kanakan seka.. liih.. aah," tepat ketika Yunho memelintir putingku yang sudah menegang dengan cukup kuat.

"Bukan seperti itu sayang, hanya saja apa yang dimiliki salah satu anggota keluarga Jung, itu berarti milik anggota keluarga yang lainnya juga. Kau harus mengerti itu, ok,"

Dan aku tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa karena Yunho sudah mulai mengerjai seluruh tubuhku.

****weirdo****

Aku menatap lurus menembus jendela. Meresapi alam, memuji kecantikannya. Seakan keindahannya tak pernah surut, tetap terjaga. Perasaan tenang mulai menelusup ke dalam hatiku, memberikan rasa nyaman yang sulit ditafsirkan. Aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandanganku.

Aku mendudukan tubuhku di atas sofa, setelah puas memandang menembus jendela. Berkali-kali aku mengubah posisiku, namun tetap tak menemukan posisi yang sesuai. Yunho sudah pergi beberapa jam yang lalu, begitu pula dengan Changmin dan Yoochun. Menyebalkan rasanya berdiam seorang diri di rumah, seharusnya aku sedang berada di suatu tempat sekedar untuk mengopi jika aku belum menikah. Oke, tidak seharusnya aku menyesali hal itu.

Aku baru saja hendak berbaring di sofa ketika mendengar sebuah gebrakan keras dari arah pintu utama, dan begitu aku bangkit, aku melihat Yoochun berjalan dengan gusar. Ia melemparkan ponselnya hingga hancur tepat ketika memasuki ruangan di mana aku berada.

Ia melirik ke arahku, kemudian segera berlari ke arahku dan memelukku.

"Hyung, aku…" ucapnya ragu.

"Tetaplah berada di pelukanku untuk beberapa saat jika kau merasa tenang karenanya," jawabku.

Maksudku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya tenang, itu saja. Aku tidak menyangka jika Yoochun akan memelukku dengan sangat erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahuku, kemudian perlahan mengecup leherku dengan cepat seolah ingin menerkamku saat itu juga.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, seolah ingin mencari kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Tidak seharusnya aku diam saja diperlakukan seperti ini. Bukankah aku kakak iparnya? Tuhan tolong aku.

"Chun, lepaskan aku," aku berusaha mendorongnya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Hyung," gumamnya lirih, melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku pikir ini sudah berakhir, sampai aku menyadari Yoochun kembali menyerangku, ia menjilat bibir atas dan bibir bawahku bergantian. Ia memang sudah sangat lihai dalam hal seperti ini, aku mengakuinya. Tuhan, kenapa aku diam saja? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Jung Yoochun, hentikan!" teriakku sekerasnya, namun hal itu tidak berarti apa-apa baginya.

Aku berusaha menepis tangannya. Tapi tenaganya begitu kuat. Dikuncinya tubuhku rapat. Hingga rasanya aku tak bisa bernafas.

"Jung Yoochun, berhenti! Jangan seperti ini!"

Aku berusaha mendorongnya sekuat tenaga. Tidak bergeser sedikitpun, justru kini ia mulai menciumiku dengan membabi buta. Ia mendorong tubuhku hingga terlentang di sofa, dan ia berada di atasku. Ia tengah berusaha membuka kancing kaos hijau yang tengah ku kenakan, ketika aku melihat Yunho masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Lewat sudut mataku aku melihat Yunho mengemati apa yang Yoochun perbuat padaku, hanya sekilas kemudian mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan menuju kamar. Ia keluar kemudian dengan membawa sebuah map di tangannya.

Yunho menghampiri kami berdua. Aku memejamkan mataku kuat-kuat, hingga air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku seperti kembali terserap ke dalam. Yoochun masih asik menjilati leherku, dan tangannya masuk ke dalam kaos yang belum berhasil ia buka. Tuhan, kalaupun Yunho akan menceraikanku saat ini juga aku siap, meski aku tahu akan sangat menyakitkan.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku memberanikan diri membuka mataku, dan melihat wajah Yunho tepat berada di atasku, kemudian ia mencium pipiku dengan sangat lembut, seolah mengabaikan Yoochun yang berada di sana.

"Aku pergi dulu sayang, mungkin akan pulang agak malam karena ada rapat serius yang harus aku tangani. Berbaik-baiklah di rumah. Dan kau Yoochun, jaga Jaejoong, jangan terlalu kasar memperlakukannya," ujar Yunho sebelum ia beranjak dan menghilang.

"Tentu Hyung," jawab Yoochun.

Ada apa ini sebenarnya. Tuhan, aku benar-benar akan gila sebentar lagi!

**TBC**

Mind to review^^


	2. Chapter 2

**3 IN 1**

chapter 2

Created by **Amee**

.

.

.

Kadang-kadang aku harus menyangkal diriku sendiri dan percaya pada Tuhan. Kalimat pertama yang ingin aku ucapkan hari ini adalah mengapa karma yang diberikan padaku harus begitu mengerikan? Tuhan, jika memang di kehidupan yang lalu aku menyakiti hati wanita-wanita yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak kenal siapa, aku mohon sampaikan permintaan maafku pada mereka, tapi tolong permudah hidupku.

Aku memejamkan mataku sekuat yang aku mampu, hingga urat-urat saraf yang mengelilingi bola mataku seakan hendak putus satu persatu. Aku mengurung diri di dalam kamar selama berjam-jam, meninggalkan Yoochun yang tertidur tenang di atas sofa.

Aku akui, aku memang seorang player, tapi bukan berarti tubuhku yang satu berhak dimiliki dan disentuh oleh siapapun, dan hal tergila yang aku rasakan adalah mengapa aku harus ditempatkan di posisi bottom, sementara selama 20 tahun kehidupanku aku selalu berada di posisi top. Kau tahu, sejauh ini orientasi seks ku normal. Aku menyukai wanita cantik, seksi, dan berdada besar—pengecualian bagi Yunho, karena dia tidak memiliki semua itu dan aku mencintainya.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berdenyut keras di dalam dadaku. Rasanya begitu pedih. Dan setiap kali aku mengingat sentuhan yang diberikan Yoochun padaku, rasa pedih itu semakin menjadi. Aku merasakan suatu dilema, apa ini berarti aku telah menghianati Yunho, tapi kenapa harus dengan Yoochun? Tapi sisi egoismeku menolak hal itu, bukankah Yunho tidak bergeming sedikitpun menyaksikan kejadian itu di depan matanya, lalu sebenarnya siapa yang telah dihianati oleh siapa. Dan aku benar-benar gila sekarang.

Sifat api pada dasarnya licik—senang menyelinap, menjilat, dan tertawa setelah membumihanguskan segalanya. Dan sialnya, api itu indah. Seperti cinta yang kurasakan pada Yunho sekarang ini, menghancurkanku perlahan tapi aku tetap terikat dan tak ingin terpisah darinya.

"Jae?" Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar. Entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa memaksa diriku bangkit dari ranjang dan melakukan segala hal yang seharusnya aku lakukan, seperti memeluk dan memberikan sebuah ciuman selamat datang.

"Jae" panggil Yunho sekali lagi. "Yang sedang kulihat ini benar kau kan? Kenapa tidak menjawabku?"

"Iya Yun, ini aku," aku menghela nafas. "Aku hanya merasa sedikit… letih,"

"Kau kenapa? Beristirahatlah," jawabnya, setelah ia selesai membuka dasi dan kemeja, sehingga kini terpampang tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Bisakah kau kemari sebentar?" aku masih dalam posisi yang sama, terlentang di atas ranjang.

Yunho tidak berkomentar apa-apa, hanya berjalan mendekat ke arahku, ia mendudukan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang tepat disisi kanan tubuhku. Aku meraih tangan kanannya, kemudian meletakannya di atas permukaan dadaku.

"Kau bisa merasakannya, Yun? Aku merasakan kesakitan yang teramat di dalam sini," kataku.

Yunho mengeryitkan dahi sehingga alisnya bertaut, dan sepersekian detik kemudian berubah menjadi kepanikan. "Ada apa denganmu, Joongie?"

"Seperti itukah sikap seorang suami melihat istrinya diperlakukan tidak baik oleh adiknya sendiri?"

"Apa maksudmu? aku tidak mengerti,"

"Kau mengerti maksudku, Yun! Ini tentang Yoochun, kenapa kau hanya diam saja ketika Yoochun menggerayangi tubuhku?"

"Kau tahu? Sejak kecil aku telah terbiasa berbagi segala hal yang kumiliki dengan Yoochun dan Changmin, begitu pula dengan mereka. Kau akan segera terbiasa nanti,"

Yunho beranjak menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan sebuah kesakitan yang begitu menyiksa di dalam dadaku. Kau dengar itu tadi, katanya aku akan segera terbiasa. Ini gila!

"Yun," panggilku, sukses menghentikan langkah Yunho tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi. "Yun," panggilku lagi.

"Iya Jae, ada apa?"

"Yun,"

"Iya, kenapa?" Yunho membalikan tubuhnya menghadap ke arahku.

"Bisa kau sentuh aku sekarang, dan menghapus jejak Yoochun ditubuhku, aku merasa tidak tenang,"

"Jangan menggodaku Jae, atau aku benar-benar akan menerkammu sebelum pergi mandi,"

"Aku tidak sedang menggodamu, aku bersungguh-sungguh,"

"Jika itu maumu," Yunho memamerkan seringaiannya dan segera naik ke atas ranjang menghimpit tubuhku.

****weirdo****

Pagi hari adalah waktu yang sangat menakutkan bagiku. Karena itu berarti aku harus keluar dari dalam kamar dan bertatap muka dengan Yoochun. Aku bahkan tidak dapat mengendalikan degup jantungku sekarang.

Aku tidak tahu kapan aku mulai berjalan keluar kamar, karena begitu aku sadar aku sudah duduk di meja makan bersama Yunho dan Changmin. Aku sedikit bersyukur pada Tuhan, karena Yoochun tidak menjadi salah satu penghuni meja makan ini.

Aku tengah menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas, ketika Yunho memeluk tubuhku serta mengecup pipi kananku dan Changmin terkikik melihatnya. Bukankah saat ini aku benar-benar tampak seperti seorang wanita. Gila!

Changmin masih asik memakan semua yang tersaji di atas meja, bahkan saat aku kembali setelah mengantarkan Yunho pergi hingga pintu.

"Minnie, di mana Yoochun?" tanyaku ketika Changmin telah meneguk habis gelas susunya.

"Mungkin masih tidur, dia itu seperti sapi, Hyung. Padahal hari ini dia berjanji mengantarkanku ke toko game setelah menyelesaikan urusan dengan dokter gigi untuk melepaskan ini," Changmin tersenyum sangat lebar, memamerkan kawat yang terpasang di giginya.

Aku berjalan menuju pantry untuk membersihkan semua piring dan gelas. Sedangkan Changmin berbalik arah menuju ruang keluarga. Ia duduk di atas karpet dan mulai memainkan game di I-Pad miliknya. Sesekali ia bersorak dan hampir berjingkrak. Dan hal itu membuatku terkikik geli.

Changmin. Setahuku saat ini ia berusia 16 tahun, dan ia terlalu kekanak-kanakan menurutku. Seingatku, saat seusianya aku sudah mulai berkenalan dengan banyak gadis pesta, berkencan, dan menghabiskan sisa malam di dalam sebuah bar. Sedangkan Changmin hanya menumpahkan seluruh cintanya pada game, aku khawatir ia akan tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang anti sosial. Oke, mari kita lewat adegan ini, karena aku pikir Changmin adalah pemuda baik-baik dan aku terlalu berandal untuk dibandingkan dengannya.

Butuh waktu tiga puluh detik bagiku untuk menyadari bahwa kini Changmin sedang bersitenggang dengan Yoochun. Aku ingin mendekat dan melerai keduanya, tapi langkahku mendadak berat begitu ingat bahwa Yoochun lah yang harus aku hadapi. Aku bingung, kenapa harus aku yang menghindar dan merasa takut, bukankah seharusnya Yoochun yang merasakan hal itu? Dan akhirnya aku hanya mampu mengamati keduanya dengan jarak beberapa meter jauhnya.

"Aku membatalkan janji dengan dokter gigi," kata Yoochun.

"Benarkah? Berarti kita bisa langsung pergi ke toko game sekarang?" Changmin tersenyum, giginya tampak berkilau.

"Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat,"

"Tapi…"

"Ayo, Min. Mengertilah,"

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji, Hyung. Kau tahu, kau sudah tiga kali mengundurnya, dan aku tidak percaya bahwa kali ini kau membatalkannya lagi,"

"Dewasalah sedikit, Min. Ini sangat mendesak. Ini berkaitan dengan kuliahku, masa depanku,"

Changmin memangdang ke luar jendela. "Ya kau benar, kuliahmu penting," kata Changmin. "Kenapa bukan Hyung saja yang mencoba dewasa? Seharusnya kau mengerti bahwa tidak benar menjanjikan sesuatu yang tidak dapat kau penuhi," Changmin berlari menaiki tangga dan membanting kamar tidurnya.

Aku menghela nafas dalam. Sepertinya ini masalah yang cukup serius. Aku menatap Yoochun kosong, hingga tak menyadari bahwa sosok yang aku tatap tengah menatapku balik. Dan begitu aku menyadarinya, aku langsung kehilangan ketenangan, seperti seorang gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta. Aku salah tingkah.

"Hyung," panggil Yoochun sambil mempersempit jaraknya denganku.

Aku tergagap. "A… ada apa?"

"Aku tidak akan sempat sarapan, sepertinya aku akan terlambat. Maaf membuat makanan yang susah payah kau buat terbuang. Aku pergi dulu," dan Yoochun berlalu dari hadapanku setelah sebelumnya ia mengecup pipi kiriku.

Untuk sejenak aku terpaku. Tuhan, Yunho, maafkan aku, aku bukan istri yang baik. Dan aku berteriak frustasi dalam pikiranku sendiri. Yunho, aku bersumpah, kau boleh memelukku sepuasnya jika kau marah padaku.

Tuhan, aku melupakan satu hal. Changmin. Bagaimana dengannya? Sambil mendesah aku menaiki tangga, mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Dari dalam kamarnya terdengar musik dengan suara yang sangat keras, membuat kepalaku hampir pecah dan tingkat kegilaanku bertambah dua strip.

Changmin mengurangi volume lagu yang diputarnya hingga perlahan menghilang. "Ada apa?"

"Bisa kau buka pintunya sebentar, Minnie?" tanyaku.

Perlahan pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Changmin yang tampak seperti vampir dengan darah yang menghiasi mulutnya, potongan-potongan kawat mencuat keluar seperti jarum pentul. Kuperhatikan garpu yang dipegang Changmin, dan aku sadar bahwa itulah yang digunakannya untuk melepaskan kawat gigi.

"Hyung, tolong katakan pada Yoochun Hyung bahwa sekarang ia tak perlu lagi mengajakku kemana pun," kata Changmin, dan aku hanya meringis melihatnya, dia benar-benar terlalu kekanakan.

****weirdo****

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak hari itu, dan sepertinya virus gila sudah menjalar diseluruh sarafku. Aku ingat ketika Changmin melepas paksa kawat giginya, dan Yoochun segera membawanya ke rumah sakit, sementara Yunho terus memelukku semalaman, mengecupiku bertubi-tubi karena khawatir aku terlalu shock, sepertinya saat itu ia lupa bahwa aku juga pria sama sepertinya. Aku seperti kehilangan sisi manly-ku jika tengah bersamanya. Ini gila!

Aku merasa butuh ketenangan sejenak. Aku butuh kewarasanku kembali sedikit saja. Yunho, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud bermain dibelakangmu atau menghianatimu atau apapun itu namanya. Tapi sebagai pria normal dengan segala khilaf dan salah, sepertinya aku membutuhkan suatu hiburan. Ya, hanya sekadar hiburan, aku harap kau dapat mengerti.

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam bar yang dulu selalu menjadi langgananku. Tidak ada yang berubah, masih sama seperti dulu, wanita-wanita dalam balutan pakaian yang sepertinya minim bahan menatapku dengan tatapan lapar, dan aku mengabaikannya dengan angkuh.

Aku memesan segelas tequila kemudian duduk di atas sofa merah di pojok ruangan. Aku menyesap minumanku perlahan. Aku merasakan rasa bersalah menggelitik alam bawah sadarku. Ah, kenapa di saat seperti ini aku teringat akan Yunho. Inikah yang disebut naluri seorang istri? Entahlah. Yunho peluk aku sekarang aku mohon!

Seorang gadis dalam balutan dress mini berwarna hitam duduk di sebelahku. Seingatku ia pernah menjadi pasangan one night stand ku, tapi aku tidak ingat siapa namanya, dan itu bukan hal penting menurutku. Wanita itu mulai berani melakukan hal gila padaku, jari-jari lentiknya disapukan di atas pahaku, yang entah kenapa sama sekali tidak menimbulkan gairah dalam diriku. Gila!

Baiklah, aku akui, ia adalah gadis yang cantik, menarik, dan tentu saja seksi. Sepertinya aku yang gila karena tidak merasakan apapun, padahal dulu, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya, aku akan segera menerjangnya. Tuhan, kemana perginya jati diriku, aku benar-benar frustasi.

Gadis itu mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, bibirnya yang merah merekah, begitu dekat dengan tubuhku. Hanya beberapa senti lagi bibir itu dapat kurasakan, kalau saja sebuah tangan tidak menghalangiku dengan merangkulku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf, tapi aku sangat tidak senang jika apa yang aku miliki disentuh oleh orang lain, termasuk kau, wanita jalang!" ujar pemuda yang merangkulku dengan nada sarkastik.

Aku menengadahkan wajahku dan mendapati Changmin di sana. Ia tersenyum padaku dan mengecup bibirku singkat. Tuhan, ini benar-benar gila! Benarkah sosok yang ada di hadapanku adalah Changmin yang kerap kali aku temui di rumah. Bukankah Changmin yang ku kenal sangat kekanak-kanakan, kenapa malam ini ia terlihat sangat menakjubkan, dan… dewasa.

Tolong catat satu lagi kegilaan dalam hidupku. Terimakasih.

**TBC**

Mind to review^^

.

.

Referensi untuk adegan cabut kawat gigi:

Picoult, Jodi. 2010. My Sister's Keeper. Jakarta: Gramedia hal 218

.

.

Terimakasih untuk semua review di part sebelumnya, *melting*

how12 : *speechless* *poke*

Vhia_IP : terimakasih *deep bow* ini apdetan sudah muncul

Rey : *tersanjung* sepertinya ini 4some *padahal ga paham itu apaan* hahaha

Kim Taeyeon : ini udah dilanjut :D

dindaR : sebenernya bukan mainan juga, hanya milik bersama *lho?*

jung hana cassie : 3some itu tiga orang ya, ini 4some karena 4 orang, hahaha, saya juga tidak paham itu apa -.-


	3. Chapter 3

**3 IN 1**

chapter 3

Created by **Amee**

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di dalam sebuah kamar hotel, yang entah mengapa kurasakan atmosfernya begitu panas dan mencekam. Lampu ruangan dibiarkan redup sehingga yang terlihat oleh mata hanya bayangan samar-samar.

Aku terduduk kaku di tepi ranjang. Tubuhku menengang, dan kedua tanganku seolah enggan berhenti mencengkram paha yang setengah bergetar. Kau boleh bertanya padaku bagaimana perasaanku saat ini, dan aku akan dengan senang hati menjawab bahwa semua ini gila. Rasanya aku seperti seorang gadis yang ketahuan berselingkuh dan segera didakwa saat itu juga.

Dihadapanku Changmin terus menatapku tajam, kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, dan ini membuatku hampir gila. Hei, dia hanya anak berusia 16 tahun dan aku adalah seorang pria yang yang telah menikah berusia 20 tahun, dan gilanya nyaliku begitu ciut, aku tidak sanggup balas menatapnya, yang bisa kulakukan hanya menunduk, menatap ujung sepatuku.

Hingga saat ini aku masih belum percaya bahwa sosok yang ada di hadapanku adalah Changmin yang sehari-hari kutemui di rumah. Sosok yang ada dihadapanku ini kurasa memiliki tingkat feromon yang sangat besar hingga mampu mengintimidasiku, gila.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana? Mencari kesenangan, eh? Kau hendak bercinta dengan wanita jalang itu?" Changmin membuka suara. Dan gilanya aku lebih senang jika ia diam saja seperti tadi, kata-katanya terdengar begitu mengerikan.

Sesungguhnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Jung Jaejoong? Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kau tahu, sesungguhnya aku hanya takut jika Changmin melaporkan semua hal yang ia lihat pada Yunho. Aku belum siap menerima segala konsekuensinya. Aku belum siap jika Yunho membenciku untuk kemudian mengusirku. Kau tahu, aku sungguh merasa nyaman berada di pelukannya, aku merasa tangan kekarnya begitu pas dengan lingkar tubuhku.

"Jawab aku, Jae!" kata Changmin. Ok, dan kali ini ia bahkan meninggalkan panggilan Hyung untukku.

"Aku tidak… hanya…" jawabku tergagap. Bodohnya aku belum mempersiapkan jawaban apapun, sejak tadi hanya berputar-putar memikirkan ketakutan dan kondisi terburuk. Tuhan, tolong aku, jatuhkanlah meteor ke bumi saat ini juga agar aku segera terbebas dari kegilaan ini.

"Berhentilah mengelak, aku melihat semuanya, dan aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk dapat kau bodohi,"

Aku mengangkat wajahku perlahan, dan segera mendapati wajah Changmin yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa inchi denganku. Aku bahkan tak menyadari kapan ia mulai mempersempit jarak diantara kami.

"Kau tahu, Jae? Kau itu milikku, dan aku sangat tidak suka jika sesuatu yang menjadi milikku disentuh oleh orang lain. Kau bisa mengerti itu?" tanyanya, dan aku hanya mengangguk. "Sekarang tunjukan disisi mana saja dia sudah menyentuhmu, aku akan menghapusnya!"

Changmin mendorong tubuhku kasar hingga tubuhku telentang di atas ranjang, sementara kakiku masih menggantung ke bawah. Aku ingin memberontak, namun tubuhku lemas sempurna, kekuatan seakan meninggalanku begitu saja. Satu hal yang aku tangkap saat ini, Changmin jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan Yoochun.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat pada wanita-wanita yang pernah aku sentuh. Seperti apa perasaan mereka? Dan sebanyak apa jumlah mereka? Aku menyentuh lebih dari satu wanita, dan kini aku disentuh oleh lebih dari satu pria.

Ruangan terasa semakin sempit menghimpitku, terutama saat kusadari bahwa Changmin sudah berada diatasku. Dia menyeringai, serupa dengan Yunho aku rasa. Itu tampak mengerikan namun menenangkan di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kau tidak boleh jadi anak yang nakal, ok? Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Jangan terlalu menganggapku sebagai bocah ingusan. Kau tahu, aku sudah mengerti hal-hal seperti itu dengan sangat baik, kau tidah perlu khawatir," Changmin kembali menyeringai, kemudian memberikan sebuah jilatan samar di bibir bawahku, membuat sengatan listrik menjalar di seluruh tubuhku.

Dia menyentuh dadaku dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut membuatku sedikit tergelitik. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya denganku, hingga aku mampu menikmati aroma vanilla yang keluar dari tubuhnya, menenangkan, menimbulkan rasa rileks serupa dengan ketika kau mengikuti terapi.

Jari-jari tangan kanannya ditaukan dengan jari-jari tangan kiriku dengan gerakan yang begitu terkonsep. Sementara tangan kirinnya ia pakai untuk menopang beban tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh menghimpitku. Changmin mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku sehingga tercipta suatu kecupan mesra di sana. Kau tahu, rasanya begitu nyaman, aku pikir dia sudah terbiasa memperlakukan gadis-gadisnnya dengan sangat baik.

Kecupan itu perlahan berubah menjadi suatu lumatan lembut dengan ritme yang konstan. Diperlakukan seperti ini rasanya jiwaku ingin berontak dan mendominasi. Entah bisikan setan darimana aku membalas lumatan Changmin dengan gerakan sedikit menuntut, dan setelahnya aku tahu bahwa itu adalah suatu keputusan yang salah, karena Changmin balas melumatku dengan gerakan yang lebih menuntut daripada yang kulakukan. Sial, karena itu membuat tautanku pada jarinya semakin kencang, dan aku tahu bahwa di dalam ciuman kami, Changmin menyeringai.

Pasokan udara yang menipis mengintrupsi pagutan kami, Changmin melepaskan ciumannya, dan seutas saliva tampak samar tersambung diantara bibirku dengannya. Aku merasa dadaku naik turun begitu cepat, dan aku dapat menangkap hal yang sama dialami Changmin.

Changmin melepaskan tautan jarinya, kembali dengan gerakan yang lembut ia mulai membuka kancing kemejaku, dan menatapnya beberapa saat. Aku tahu semburat merah menghiasi wajahku saat ini.

Changmin mulai menyentuh tubuhku. Kedua telapak tangannya ia letakan di perut rataku, kemudian naik ke dada dengan gerakan perlahan, dan kembali turun kepinggangku, dan menekannya, membuatku sedikit melenguh. Ini gila. Aku tidak tahu dari mana ia mempelajari semua ini. Rasanya aku ingin terkikik karena rasa geli yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhku, tapi aku pikir itu akan merusak suasana, dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya mencengkram tubuhnya.

Changmin mulai menjilati seluruh inchi tubuhku dengan gerakan seduktif, meninggalkan tanda-tanda di berbagai tempat yang ia inginkan, membuat tubuhku menggelinjang dahsyat, dan sesuatu di dalam tubuhku terbangun. Tepat ketika aku ingin menuntutnya untuk melakukan lebih, dia menghentikan kegiatanya.

"Pakai bajumu, Jae. Aku tidak ingin kau masuk angin, jangan lakukan hal-hal yang tidak berguna seperti tadi, atau aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih padamu!" Changmin kembali menyeringai, sementara alam bawah sadarku memprotesnya untuk melakukannya saat ini juga.

Sementara Changmin berangsur naik ke ranjang, dan menidurkan kepalanya di atas bantal, aku berusaha menutupi sesuatu yang menegang di bawah sana dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Aku membuang mukaku ke arah lain. Aku malu, dan aku tahu Changmin sedang terkikik melihat gelagatku.

"Kita akan menginap di sini?" tanyaku.

"Ya," dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ada apa?"

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, Yunho akan mencariku dirumah,"

"Hyung tidak akan mencarimu, ia lembur malam ini, dan kupastikan ia akan pulang besok,"

"Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku,"

"Aku yakin dia sudah mengabarimu, tapi kau terlalu asik bercumbu dengan wanita jalang itu tadi hingga kau tidak menyadarinya," kata Changmin, aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang berubah masam. Ia sangat sensitif sekali. "Sekarang naiklah ke mari. Aku tahu kau sangat lelah, aku akan memelukmu," tambahnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bantal di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya aku butuh mandi lebih dulu,"

Aku beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Changmin yang aku tahu tengah menyeringai dengan sangat menyeramkan. Sepertinya aku memang harus mandi, dan menyelesaikan semua ini sendiri. Lihat pembalasanku Jung Changmin!

****weirdo****

Burung-burung saling bersautan, meramaikan pagi yang indah. Dedaunan saling menggesekan menghasilkan melodi yang sangat merdu. Lagit pagi yang begitu menakjubkan, sebuah lukisan masterpiece terlukis jelas di atas langit yang seakan menjadi kanvas yang terbentang tanpa batas. Gumpalan awan putih yang memenuhi langit biru yang membentang memberikan sensasi hangat yang sulit dirangkai dengan kata. Hanya mampu dinikmati dan diabadikan dalam memori selamanya.

Aku meletakan ponsel silverku di atas nakas perlahan. Tersenyum, kemudian menarik nafas panjang, menikmati setiap hembusan udara segar yang memikat. Mengisi kantung-kantung alveolus di dalam paru-paruku, sehingga membebaskanku dari perasaan sesak yang mungkin membunuh perlahan.

"Jaejoongie!" suara baritone itu memanggilku, entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Suara itu, suara yang selalu aku kagumi, suara yang selalu aku rindukan. Selalu hadir dalam setiap episode mimpi ketika mata ini terpejam. Memberika kenyamanan yang tak menjenuhkan.

Aku membalikan tubuhku perlahan, membiarkan mata ini mengekspos pahatan wajahnya yang sempurna. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa terbiasa menatapnya, selalu terpesona.

Menatap rambut hitamnya yang mencuat melawan gravitasi, alisnya yang tiada dua, dua bola mata dengan iris coklat muda, dan apa yang dikenakannya selalu tampak elegan. Aku memujanya, dan dia lebih memujaku.

"Selamat datang," aku memeluknya kemudaian membantunya melepaskan dasi dan kemeja. "Air hangatnya sudah aku siapkan, ayo cepat mandi," aku setengah mendorong tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana kalau istriku yang cantik ini juga ikut mandi bersamaku?" Yunho mengecup bibirku singkat sekadar untuk menggodaku.

"Ya Jung Yunho, ini masih sangat pagi, dan aku sudah mandi!" aku memukul dadanya perlahan, kemudian ia tertawa sambil memegangi dadanya seolah kesakitan.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kau jangan terlalu merindukanku, aku hanya pergi mandi sebentar,"

"Berhenti menggodaku seperti itu!" aku berteriak.

Yunho hanya tertawa keras dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Aku kembali menaiki ranjang, dan meraih ponselku, setelah sebelumnya menyiapkan baju untuk Yunho. Aku berbalas pesan dengan seseorang, hingga deheman Yunho mengintrupsiku. Aku tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah selesai mandi, sungguh.

"Bisakah ketika kau sedang bersamaku, letakan ponselmu dan jangan menyentuhnya?" tanyanya tajam.

"Maafkan aku," kataku sambil meletakan kembali ponselku. "Aku akan membawakan sarapan untukmu, begitu aku kembali kau harus sudah selesai berganti baju ok?" aku berusaha tersenyum padanya, dan Yunho balas tersenyum.

Aku keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa hingga tak menyadari bahwa Yunho berjalan ke arah nakas dan memeriksa ponselku.

****weirdo****

Siang itu, matahari begitu terik menghujamkan sinarnya. Tanpa ampun, tanpa memilih siapa yang ada di bawahnya. Menampilkan siluet indah berwarna jingga, yang tampak bias di tengah hamparan langit biru tanpa awan.

Di salah satu sudut kota, di dalam sebuah kafe, aku duduk dengan sedikit gusar, mengetuk-ketukan jarikua di atas meja. Malas. Penantian adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Itu kenyataannya.

Mataku menangkap sebuah mobil _nissan skyline gtr_ tepat berhenti di depan kafe yang tengah kusinggahi, dan seseorang yang ku tunggu keluar dari sana.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Jae," katanya sambil menggeser kursi dan duduk di sana.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga belum lama datang," jawabku.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Seperti yang aku katakana di pesan, apa kau bisa menjelaskan kasus yang aku alami?"

"Kau sungguh ingin aku menjawabnya?"

"Yaa.. Siwon-ah, kau sangat menyebalkan!"

"Hahaha, baiklah, maafkan aku," dia tersenyum, memamerkan lesung pipi yang sangat dibanggakannya.. "Kau tahu kisah baratayudha?"

"Barata apa?"

"Baratayudha Jaejoong-ah!" Siwon menoyor kepalaku dengan telunjuknya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Itu adalah kisah yang berasal dari India. Aku pikir apa yang terjadi padamu sama dengan yang terjadi pada istri Arjuna,"

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Woonie? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti?" aku menghela nafas frustasi. Aku tahu dia sangat pintar, dan kepintarannya itu yang membuatku gila.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengerti, karena kau tidak pintar!" Siwon tertawa keras sambil mengacak-acak rambutku, dan aku hanya menekuk wajah menanggapinya. Aku tidak tahu, jika ada sepasang mata yang tengah mengamatiku saat itu.

**TBC**

**Mind to review?^^**

Lembar persembahan**

rie yunnie bear: iya semuanya bakal dapet jatah masing-masing *plakk

jj love: jae bahagia dikelilingi pangeran tampan lol

orenz cloudsomnia: mari kita Tanya pada Jaemma langsung LMAO

MoodMaker: silakan ini udah lanjut^^

MISS: makasiih *peluk peluk* tadinya junsu mau dimasukin jadi keluarga Jung juga, tapinya malah bingung siapa seme dan siapa uke *plakk jadi ga jadi ditampilin deh *depp bow* oke masukannya dipertimbangkan :)

dindaR: karena sebenarnya saya itu pengusung yunjaemin jadi inilah hasilnya *plakk* iapa ayah biologis? Kyaa.. saya juga ga tau kalau ditanya kaya gitu, hehe

GreenTank: makasih :)

LC185: glad to heard that *hug you tight* sure, I'll do my best, ^^)

Kyuhyukkie: ini udah apdet ^^

Seishii: emangnya ff yang suka dihapus sama admin ffn itu yang kaya gimana?

Cherry Bear86 Yunjae+ Mulov + Cherry Bear86 Yunjae: ini silakan, ikutin terus ya ^^

VhiaIP: itu kondisional, tapi sejauh ini masih Jaejoong POV

Orangecassie: toss, saya juga pengusung Yunjaemin sejati, hahaha, karena junsu ga mungkin jadi seme jae o.O

Chu: kyaa.. terimakasih masih setia ngereview ^^ oke ini udah muncul kelanjutannya

Amai: makasih buat sarannya, I'll do my best

jung hana cassie: makasih udah ngasih info, hhe

Fichul: itu kondisional tapi sampe saat ini kayanya belum :D

Dianavl: changmin kan mewarisi sikap hyungdeulnya haha


	4. Chapter 4

**3 IN 1**

chapter 4

created by **Amee**

(nb: Ada kesalahan di chap 3, seharusnya kisah mahabaratha bukan baratayudha)

.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah tahu jika pertemuanku dengan Siwon akan menjadi awal yang mengerikan.

Choi Siwon. Kami berteman sejak masuk junior high school. Pertama kali melihatnya yang aku pikirkan adalah membencinya. Betapa tidak, dia tampan dan tubuhnya bagus, aku selalu berpikir dia akan merebut popularitasku, tapi ternyata tidak. Gadis-gadis tetap lebih menyukaiku daripada menyukainya. Tentu, karena aku seorang Kim Jaejoong, maksudku Jung Jaejoong.

Siwon terlalu religius dan kutu buku, dia terlalu sering bersembunyi di perpustakaan, dan tidak pernah melewatkan minggu paginya untuk ke gereja. Bahkan suatu hari ketika Jessica dengan rok mininya—20 cm di atas lutus, aku berani bertaruh jika ia berjongkok maka celana dalamnya akan terlihat—mendekati Siwon, dia malah memalingkan muka dan berkata bahwa Jessica akan masuk angin. Aku yang sedang berada di samping Siwon hanya tertawa keras, sementara wajah Jessica sudah merah padah.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Siwon, kami menyesap kopi dari gelas masing-masing. Aku tau setiap ada gadis yang masuk ke dalam kafe, hal pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah melirik pada meja yang kami tempati. Jangan salahkan ketampanan kami yang terlalu berlebih. Aku dan Siwon tampak seperti sepasang sahabat dengan gaya cool yang siap menggoda gadis-gadis. Ingat satu hal? Aku ini bukan seorang gay. Pengecualian karena aku menikahi Yunho, itu bukan gay, tapi aku tak tahu istilahnya. Lupakan.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanyaku.

Siwon melirik ke arahku. "Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Hidupku," jawabku. "Apa hubungannya dengan istri Arjuna? Astaga mengatakan 'istri' bulu kudukku meremang."

"Kau memang seorang istri. Menikahlah dengan perempuan kalau kau ingin jadi seorang suami." Katanya dengan wajah acuh. Dia membuatku gila.

"Jangan katakan itu!" pekikku. Mengingat aku adalah seorang istri membuatku seram. Aku tidak masalah dengan sentuhan Yunho, aku menyukainya, sangat lembut, tapi sentuhan-sentuhan yang lainnya? Astaga. Ini gila. "Kau bisa diam Choi. Jika kau yang menikah denganku akan kupastikan kau berstatus sebagai istri!"

"Itu tidak mungkin Jae. Jika kita bercermin bersamaan, akan langsung terlihat siapa yang harus menjadi istri. Aku ini terlalu macho."

"Jadi maksudmu aku ini?" aku hendak menjitaknya. Astaga, pria menjitak pria lainnya di tempat umum, seperti pasangan gay saja. Aku mengurungkan niatku dan langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Hentikan pembicaraan bodoh ini. Jadi jelaskan padaku dimana letak persamaanku dengan kisah yang kau ceritakan tadi!"

"Dalam kisah Mahabaratha. Arjuna memiliki seorang istri bernama Drupadi, dan karena Dewi Kunti, Ibu Arjuna, mengatakan bahwa pandawa harus membagi rata semua yang mereka miliki atau mereka peroleh, maka Drupadi tidak hanya menjadi istri Arjuna tapi juga istri keempat saudaranya."

"Jadi begitu, aku mengerti." Aku menganggukan kepala. "Astaga!" selang beberapa detik aku memekik keras sambil memukul meja dengan keras, hampir semua pengunjung meoleh, dan aku segera membungkuk meminta maaf. "Jika yang kau katakan adalah benar, maka aku bukan hanya menjadi istri Yunho, tapi juga istri Yoochun dan Changmin?"

"Begitulah," jawab Siwon.

Saat itu rasanya aku ingin bunuh diri saja saking gilanya.

**xxx**

Aku kembali ke rumah tepat pukul lima sore. Saat membuka pintu, aku pikir tak ada siapapun di sana. Ketika aku hendak duduk di sofa, seseorang menutup mulutku dari belakang, aku mencoba berontak, hanya saja setiap berada di rumah ini sepertinya kekuatanku melemah. Oke, itu berlebihan. Aku membalikan tubuhku dan melihat Yoochun menatapku dengan kilat kemarahan.

"Bagaimana kencanmu hari ini? Menyenangkan?" tanyanya. Ia membalikan tubuhku sehingga aku bisa melihat dadanya yang naik turun.

"Aku tidak kencan dengan siapapun,"

"Jangan-mencoba-menipuku!" Yochun menekankan kata-katanya. "Aku melihatmu di kafe siang tadi."

"Ah, aku memang bertemu dengan Siwon tadi siang, tapi kami tidak berkencan, kami bahkan sama-sama lelaki."

"Kau-Yunho Hyung-aku-dan Changmin juga laki-laki!"

"Tapi kami bukan pasangan gay, dan demi Tuhan Siwon tak mungkin menyukaiku, dia normal, terlalu normal!" Aku berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Yoochun dari pundak dan pinggangku yang justru mencengkramku semakin kuat.

"Begitukah? Ini yang disebut normal?" Yoochun menjilati bibirku, dan ketika aku mulai membuka mulut ia justru pindah untuk menghisap leherku bertubi-tubi hingga rasanya ingin jatuh saja, aku memekik tertahan. "Jangan katakan bahwa kau normal, jika diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang 'pria' kau menikmatinya! Dan ingat satu hal Jae, aku tidak suka sesuatu yang menjadi milikku dekat dengan orang lain. Berkencanlah dengan seribu wanita di dunia ini, tapi jangan seorang pria!" katanya lantas pergi.

Aku mencoba mengartikannya. Jadi aku boleh berkencan dengan wanita begitu? Aku menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum, namun sedetik kemudian senyum itu hilang ketika ingat bahwa Changmin juga berkata bahwa aku tak boleh berdekatan dengan wanita. Sial!

Dari tiga orang yang ada di rumah ini. Yunho yang membuatku jatuh cinta dan nyaman, Yoochun yang membuatku paling ketakutan, dan Changmin yang membuatku penasaran. Maafkan aku untuk semua pihak yang pernah aku sakiti dan akan kusakati. Aku tahu, aku sudah mulai gila sekarang.

**xxx**

Aku mendapati Yunho tengah duduk memandang langit di halaman. Kedua tangannya ditaruh di atas lutut. Yunho tidak menoleh sedikitpun bahkan ketika aku telah berada di sampingnya. Aku menatapnya cukup lama kemudian berkata, "Anginnya dingin, kau akan masuk angin nanti. Lebih baik masuk!"

Yunho tidak menoleh. "Aa.. Sepertinya angin sudah mulai dingin," katanya.

"Sepertinya?" aku menghela nafas.

"Mau menghangatkanku?" Yunho menoleh ke arahku, sebelum aku sepat menjawab dia sudah mulai memelukku.

"Tung... tunggu Yun,"

"Selama ini kukira semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi ternyata tidak. Sial!" teriaknya.

Aku tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Yunho, tapi sesuatu di dalam dadaku sakit melihatnya, merasakan pelukannya yang erat seperti ketakukan. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, ketika aku sadar aku telah menangis dan balas memeluknya dengan erat. Menenggelamkan kepalaku di pundaknya.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama kami berpelukan seperti itu, namun angin malam yang berhembus seolah mengintrupsi kami. Yunho berjalan memasuki rumah lebih dulu dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku selalu berpikir bahwa akan dengan mudah berbagi segala hal karena aku terbiasa melakukannya sejak kecil, tapi ternyata aku salah. Mencintai tidak sama dengan menyukai, dan berbagi hal yang kau cintai jauh lebih sulit daripada berbagi hal yang kau sukai. Mendadak saja aku merasa takut takut aku tidak menjadi orang yang spesial."

"Sudah, itu tidak apa-apa kan?" kataku, dan itu membuat Yunho langsung berbalik menatapku. "Tidak perlu lagi memikirkannya. Karena sudah ada kita...kita hidup sebagai keluarga, pasangan suami istri. Memang tadinya aku keberatan, keluarga kita ini lain dari keluarga normal lainnya, tapi jika terbiasa rasanya baik-baik saja,"

"Iya, ya." Yunho tersenyum dan itu terasa menyakitkan.

"Aku merasa takut jika Yoochun sedang mengklaimku, begitu juga dengan Changmin, aku merasa dia berubah-rubah dan membuatku penasaran. Tapi kau berbeda. Hanya Jung Yunho seorang yang membuatku jatuh cinta, dan selalu membuat jantungku berdebar tidak keruan." Aku mengatakannya dengan nafas yang hampir terputus dan aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas.

Yunho hanya memandangku selama beberapa waktu tanpa mengatakan apapun,lantas ia mendekat dan menyentuk bibiku dengan punggung telunjuknya. "Bibirmu mulai membiru. Kau sudah kedinginan, semuanya karna aku, maaf ya," katanya.

Dan ditemani terpaan angin malam, kami berpegangan lantas berciuman dengan lembut.

Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jung Yunho.

Aku percaya...

Perasaan ini takkan berubah.

Aku yakin, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, sekarang dan untuk selamanya.

**TBC or END**

(author galau, jadi diserahkan pada reader apa sudah cukup seperti ini atau masih harus bersambung?)

Maaf untuk chapter ini belum sempat membalas review sebelumnya, *deep bow* saya mau gila karena perkuliahan udah dimulai lagi.


End file.
